


Happy Holidays

by EmilyHoyt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree Decorating, Christmas meal prep, Cuddly Dean, Dean DOES deserve love, Dean's not dead!, Domestic Dean, F/M, Helpful Dean, Non-finale compliant, Reader likes to spoil her boys!, Smut, Soft Dean, Watching Christmas movies, happy holidays, teasing Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: I’d already set up my laptop, having downloaded about 20 different Christmas movies, from the classic action-packed Die Hard to the wonderfully sappy musical White Christmas to one of my childhood favorites The Grinch.Although… who needed to watch The Grinch when you lived with Dean Winchester!Don’t get me wrong! I understand completely why they’re holiday-shy. Having never really known family holidays or the festivities of the season… I totally get why they aren’t the Whos of Whoville… But... Christmas was only days away!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello SPN Family. I've decided that, after that heartbreaking finale, we all need some Christmas cheer with our boys. If you want it to be canon-compliant, pretend this took place in between past seasons! In the meantime, enjoy some fluffy, holiday-tacular Dean and Reader romance! Rated "Explicit" for later chapter.

Dusting my hands off, I looked around my room, pleased with the results of my last two hours of work. Thanks to a trip into town to a Dollar Tree and a discount store, my sleeping area in the Bunker finally looked festive enough for my liking. 

Colorful metallic tinsel was draped around door frames and headboards. Snowmen stickers clung to my mirror over the sink and along the walls. I had a little sleigh-shaped soap tray on my counter. There was an uber-soft microfleece throw on my bed now, a beautiful dark green shade with a couple white snowflakes embroidered along the corners. A small animated Snoopy toy sat by my bedside, within arm’s reach for whenever I felt like watching him bounce along to the music from the Peanuts Christmas special.

And, on the corner of my desk, I’d managed to find a two-foot tall tree. I’d hoped to convince Sam and Dean to let me set up a nice big one in the map room, but when just the mention of my dollar store run set them to grumbling, I didn’t bother trying. Now, the tiny tree sat decorated with shiny balls, a few hand-made decorations I’d whipped up, a string of colorful twinkling lights and tinsel. And, to top it off, I’d printed out an old picture of Castiel from my phone that I cut and attached to a small ring to mount it on the top!

I’d already set up my laptop, having downloaded about 20 different Christmas movies, from the classic action-packed _Die Hard_ to the wonderfully sappy musical _White Christmas_ to one of my childhood favorites _The Grinch_. 

Although… who needed to watch _The Grinch_ when you lived with Dean Winchester!

Don’t get me wrong! I understand completely why they’re holiday-shy. Having never really known family holidays or the festivities of the season… I totally get why they aren’t the Whos of Whoville… But... Christmas was only days away!

With a shrug, I pulled up a chair at my desk and grabbed a piece of paper, looking around the room at anything else I might still need at the store when I went to do my Christmas shopping. Whether or not they approved, I was definitely having my family’s turkey meal with my own homemade cream puffs for desert! I jotted down all the ingredients, adding eggnog and a bottle of spiced rum. I also made a note of the gift ideas I had for the boys.

Closing the door to my room, I went out to the garage to take a car to run my errands and nearly flattened Dean!

“Jeez, someone’s in a hurry!” he laughed, his hands shooting to my shoulders to help me regain my balance. Although I didn’t actually need help - thank you, 5 years of ballroom dancing! - I didn’t say anything, enjoying the warmth of his hands on my shoulders for the extra couple of seconds. Why did I have to fall for this man so damn hard?!

“I’m sorry! Just on my way out.” He seemed to perk up at that. 

“Do you need a wheel man? I’ve washed Baby twice already… I’m going bonkers with boredom!”

“Um… Well, I’ve got a couple places to stop, including Walmart… I’ll be gone for at least a few hours. Do you mind?”

“How many errands ya got?” he teased before chuckling and nodding. “Not a problem. Just tell me where to.” 

“I think the superstore should be just fine… Food, decorations, electronics…”

“Decorations? Not Christmas stuff again!” he groaned.

Now, normally, I’m pretty chill and their mocking doesn’t get to me. But I was in such a good mood before he shit all over it! And, for some reason, I couldn’t contain myself. I sighed in disgust.

“Then, stay the fuck home!” I grumbled and pushed past him to the key cabinet to grab the truck keys and leave. My hand had just opened the driver’s side door when his fingers wrapped around my wrist.

“I’m sorry!” he amended quickly. “My bad! I forgot; you love Christmas.”

“Yes, I do… And I was in a good mood up until just now. My room’s decorated, my movies are queued up…” His face twisted more and more. I took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to snap, Dean, but… This is my favorite time of year and, if you’re going to be a Grinch, I’d rather go out alone.” He nodded his head.

“I won’t bitch… I’m sorry. C’mon,” he said, stepping towards his beloved Impala, but I shook my head. 

“I think we should go with this,” I said, pointing at the small pick-up truck. 

“How much stuff do you plan to buy?” he taunted.

“Well, we need groceries. I want stuff to make snacks for during my moviefest. I’ve got a couple little trinkets to buy still for my room…” _And maybe I can talk you into buying a tree, after all!_ I thought to myself. If so, I didn’t want to scratch up Baby’s paint job by tying it to the roof.

“I get it… Lots of loot. Alright!”

I tossed him the keys and walked around to the passenger side, climbing in as the motor roared to life. He made a little face as he looked around the dash and I couldn’t help but grin at him. Still, he said nothing more and, within minutes, we were on our way into town.

  
  
  


*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*

  
  
  


“Holy jingle bells!” Dean grunted as I approached the truck. On the way, I’d decided to duck into a dollar store again and was now loading up three bags of decorations into the flatbed. “With all that, do you still need to go to Walmart?” he asked, but I was nodding my head as I hoped in.

“That’s just some simple decorations… Tinsel’s big and I don’t want to flatten it. But yes, we still need to go to Walmart; we need food and I have some special purchases to make!” I said, winking at him as I slid into my seat.

“Ooh, sounds like you’re about to be on the naughty list!” he joked. He was about to turn the key in the ignition.

“Oh, wait!” As I looked out the window, I noticed a small tree lot I hadn’t seen before just a few meters behind us. “I just want to go see the trees. They smell so nice!” He chuckled and nodded. I jumped out of the truck and turned towards the lot when I heard another door slam shut.

“I just want some air while I wait for you,” he said quickly, holding his hands up in defence. I smirked before walking over to the lot with a big smile on my face. As I got closer, I could hear the music from the stereo and I couldn’t help myself. I started bopping along as I walked into the thick of the trees. The temperature had been unseasonably cool this year and there was the faintest trace of snow on the tops of the trees. The smell of balsam hit my nose and a big breath of air left me in a sigh. It was beautiful!

“See anything you two like?” came the voice of the sales person. His words confused me for a moment until I heard the footfalls coming up behind me.

“We’re just looking,” Dean declared and the salesperson disappeared to the other side of the lot to help another client.

“I thought you were just getting some air…” I teased before turning back towards one bunch of trees, leaning my face in closer and taking a deep breath, humming with delight. “Ooh, they smell so good!” 

“So get one,” he said, as if it was obvious. I turned around, my eyebrow arched halfway up my forehead.

“And put it where, exactly? My room isn’t exactly massive, Dean…” I turned back to the trees and wandered further into the ‘forest’. “I managed to find a little artificial one that fits on my desk. At least I’ve got that. Although…” I took a couple steps closer to one all by itself in a corner. “This one _is_ really perfect! Look at it. Lots of branches, but spaced enough so the decorations would hang well. Oh, and the tinsel would drape so well!” I ran my hand along one of the branches, testing its resistance by pushing down just a little. “Strong… wouldn’t sag under the weight of the ornaments.” I chuckled and started to move away and almost walked into Dean again.

“Excuse me!” he shouted, calling towards where the salesman had disappeared to. He reappeared about 4 seconds later. “We’ll take this one!” The salesman was already getting it ready to pack while I stood, still staring incredulously at Dean as he pulled a couple bills from his back pocket.

“Where am I gonna put that?” I asked. I had hoped that I’d manage to convince him, but I never actually thought I would. Now, he was going ahead and buying a tree without even having to ask! He turned towards me with a knowing grin.

“Put it in the map room like you wanted to before you chickened out of asking Sam and me,” he said and I felt my cheeks redden.

“I wasn’t going to say anything… not when you guys got all moan-y about me putting decorations in my own room.” I had to stop, though… He was letting me have my big tree! I bounced on my toes for a second, then stepped closer to him before I could change my mind. I reached up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you!”

For a moment, Dean stared at me in dumb silence while the lot owner continued to prep the tree to wrap it up in plastic wrap. The song on the radio changed tunes and the new, louder song seemed to shake him back to his senses.

“No problem…”

Within a few minutes, the salesman had the tree all bundled up and was helping Dean load it into the back of the truck. I hopped into my seat and waited for Dean. That’s when I felt the truck jolt as Dean closed the cover for the back and then the tailgate. Surprised, I waited until he had climbed into the cab himself.

“Why did you close up the back?” I asked as he started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking onto the main road. 

“I just realized I have to duck in to Walmart, too…” He smiled and tilted his head towards me. “Don't want anyone stealing our tree, do we?”

When we arrived at the store, we parked and made our way to the entrance. I grabbed a basket and began to move through the store, noticing after I entered the first aisle of decorations that Dean was right beside me. He shrugged.

“Do you need some help choosing the decorations?” he offered and I had to bite back my grin.

“Well… I'm pretty sure I don’t _need_ any help… but I’d love your opinion!” I teased, enjoying the way his face fell at first until I finished what I had to say. Then, it lit back up. “Do you have a color preference for tinsel?”

“I love how silver reflects colored lights.”

Several bundles of silver tinsel and a couple boxes of colorful peanut lights went into the basket. 

“Ornaments?”

“These are nice,” he said, pointing to a box with shiny bulbs decorated with glitter. “And these!” he gushed, grabbing up a box of Marvel comic decorations. I wanted to veto them, but he looked so happy and carefree in that moment that I couldn’t refuse his silly selection. They went in the basket, too. “Really?” The surprise was evident on his face, but I just nodded.

“Do they make you happy?” He shook his head _yes_. “Then, they’re going on the tree. Ooh!” I had spotted what I’d been looking for: a box of colorful, but otherwise undecorated ornaments.

“Aren’t those a little plain?”

“Not once I get through with them!” He chuckled. We grabbed two more boxes and I turned my basket around to slip out, but he caught my arm.

“What about those?” he asked, pointing to tree skirts. “And stockings… Oh, and these are cool!” he gushed, grabbing a light projector that made a dozen little snowflakes dance against the wall. “We should put these along the staircase railing and have them dancing all over the map room!”

“If you want!”

A tree stand and skirt went into the basket, as did three simple stockings - that I promised to decorate with our names - and three light projectors. At the last second, we grabbed a couple extension cords to make connecting them easier.

“Do we need anything else?”

“Food!” I said and began wheeling towards the grocery aisle. “I’m making my family’s traditional Christmas meal.”

“And that would be?”

“Butterball turkey, stuffed with potato and bread stuffing, pan-roasted potatoes and cranberry sauce. Oh, and can’t forget the gravy!”

“I’m drooling over here,” he groaned, making a show of wiping his mouth. He followed around as I picked up all the ingredients I needed, making a face at the bags of fresh cranberries, but I ignored him and made my way to the fridge to pick my bird. My initial instinct was to take a small one, but I knew that between the boys and myself, any and all leftovers would be annihilated! So, I reached for a bigger one and Dean nodded enthusiastically.

Some fresh veggies and fruits for Sam, some ground beef for Dean to make burgers, buns, milk, bread, flour and other basics went in before arriving in the baking aisle. I began reaching for various items while Dean gave me a hard stare.

“What’s wrong?” 

“You’ve been with us for years and I’m only finding out _now_ that you know how to bake?!” he whisper-shouted. I smiled and returned to selecting my ingredients.

“The list of things I know how to do would stun you, Dean Winchester,” I teased, chancing a glance over my shoulder at him. The sight of his suddenly dilated pupils shocked me into stillness for a moment as I realized how my little phrase could be interpreted, but I pulled myself together and got back to shopping. If he wanted to think of me like that… well, that was fine by me, actually. Let him ponder what _exactly_ I knew how to do… I smirked to myself.

“Uh… I, um… I… have to go… get my things, too…” His stammering was adorable! “Do you… still need me?” 

“No, that’s fine… you go ahead. I have a couple last things to get and I’m done. I’ll wait for you at the entrance?”

Dean nodded and handed over Charlie’s magic credit card before disappearing around a shelf. I picked up that last few items I needed and made my way over to the electronics department. 

I already knew what I wanted to get Sam; his headphones were in really bad shape. He could more than use a new pair. Maybe a wireless over-the-ear headset! Yeah, the ones with sound-cancelling technology! They were easy enough to find and at a reasonable price, as well. One Winchester down…

Dean was a different story. I’d been going over ideas for weeks now, wondering what I could get the man. He was a walking contradiction, managing to have no interests outside of hunting while seeming to like so many different things! I figured he just got in the habit of downplaying his hobbies early in life and the habit stuck… Maybe something for his car? Some product to make it shine?

Nah… that was a gift for Baby more than Dean!

“What do I get him?” I stood in the middle of the store, staring at the DVD section when one part of the display grabbed my attention. As I made my way closer, I could barely believe my eyes! This Walmart had a teeny-tiny vinyl section! I began flipping through the small selection and grinned when I landed on a goldmine! 

_Best of Classic Rock_ the label read with embossed gold lettering on a black background. I flipped it over and my smile grew wider and wider with each title I read. This album was practically custom curated for Dean, including his favorite Led Zeppelin songs! Nearly every artist who’s cassette sat in his beloved Baby was on this album! 

With a quick pass through the wrapping paper aisle and the crafts department, it was finally time to head to the cash. On my way, I happened to notice a couple sets of men’s Christmas pajamas and I couldn’t resist, seeing as I’d already bought myself a red nightdress with sprigs of holly and berries all over. Skimming through the racks for their sizes, I snagged up an adorable set with penguin-printed bottoms and a plain blue t-shirt for Sam while Dean’s were a deep green set that had strings of lights on the bottoms. Satisfied with my heaping basket, I got into line at the checkout.

As I stood there, I happened to look up just in time to see Dean standing at the express checkout. I ducked around to the front of the basket to hide behind the magazine display and watch him carefully to make sure he didn’t get too close. The clerk cleared her throat and, with a blush, I realized it was my turn.

“Sorry…” I muttered under my breath, unloading my basket. She scanned at a glacial pace, but it worked to my advantage. I passed the album and the pajamas first. Then, while she was scanning the rest of the items, I made sure to carefully wrap the clothes around the album to hide it. I did the same with Sam’s headphones. Now that I knew he wouldn’t be able to see anything, I straightened up, no longer caring if Dean spotted-

“ _There_ you are!” came the very voice, making me jump a foot in the air. I laughed at my silliness.

“Here I am…” 

“Need me to grab a bag?” he asked, reaching for the ones already packaged with his and his brother’s gift. 

“Nah… We can wheel it all out to the truck in the basket,” I said, forcing my voice to sound as neutral as possible. He shrugged and simply moved them back into my empty basket along with his own half empty bag. “You didn’t need much, did you?”

“Not really. Underwear… body wash… Basics…” He listed off a couple other items, but the mental image of him lathering up with said body wash, then rinsing off and sliding on his boxers infiltrated every corner of my mind for a couple of seconds. “Earth to Y/N!” I snapped back to the present. “You alright?” 

“Yeah…” I said, hoping I didn’t sound half as breathless as I felt. Trying to find something other than a soaped up Dean Winchester to focus on, I looked down to see how the cashier was progressing and finally noticed she’d stopped scanning items. When I looked up at her, her eyes were locked on Dean, a kind of dreamy expression on her face as she swallowed hard.

“Hi…” he mumbled, clearly uncomfortable with her staring. Her eyes went wide. “Is there a problem?” he asked and she seemed to jostle back to the here and now, her cheeks turning bright pink. She bit her lower lip and began scanning once more, but she didn’t even look down… or at me!

“Could you please be careful with the eggs?” I asked as she almost slammed them into the counter. She made a noise of frustration and I felt a mixture of anger and jealousy flaring up inside me. She was supposed to serve her clients; not ogle the men that came in with them! She reached for the sack of flour and actually had to tear her eyes away from him for a second.

“Hey!” I shouted as she was about to plop it into the same bag as the eggs. “You’re going to crush the eggs!” She looked down and lifted the eggs to sit the flour underneath. I sighed and turned to Dean. “Dean, maybe you should wait at the door…” His eyes bounced from the cashier to me. Then, a naughty smile slipped onto his face.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he drawled, taking a step closer to press a quick kiss to my temple before strutting over to the bench by the exit. It took me a couple seconds to regain my bearings, but I shook my head and turned back to the cash to find the clerk staring decidedly down at the items she was scanning, a frown on her face. 

Not wanting to cause anymore issues, I didn’t say anything and let her continue to do her job, watching to make sure the bags were well packaged. I was beyond ready to leave this woman and her attitude behind. When she was done, I transferred the bags into my basket, paid and took the receipt - which she threw on the counter. I was almost out of earshot when I heard her muffled voice grumble something along the lines of ‘lucky bitch’.

Shaking my head, I found Dean, manspreading on the end of a bench with his arm draped over the back. When he saw me, he jumped up and came over.

“Everything alright?” he asked, concern all over his features. I smiled and shook my head.

“It’s no biggie. You just… you were kind of distracting the cashier back there.” We started across the parking lot towards the truck, Dean’s frown deepening at my words. 

“I didn’t do anything…” My head fell back with a short burst of laughter and he stared at me. “What?”

“Dean!” I teased, shaking my head. “She works in a Walmart… and you look like an Americana-themed GQ model!” I laughed as he opened the tailgate. I started piling in the bags, carefully placing the ones with the gifts. “You didn’t need to do anything other than stand there!” The back of the truck closed with a resounding thud and Dean grabbed the basket to tuck it into a cart return. I got into the truck and waited. When he returned, there was a wide grin on his face.

“So you think I’m hot?”

“What?!” I sputtered, laughing hard as I tried to buckle in.

“You said I look like a model, so you must think I’m hot…” he reasoned and I just sighed.

“Dean… I think you’re a very handsome man. You _and_ your brother. But don’t push it!” 

“But I’m the hotter brother, right?” he prodded and I grunted.

“I never said anything about ‘hot’. I said ‘handsome’. At least, to the cashier!” That seemed to sober him a little, the smile a little more humble this time.

“So… _you_ don’t think I’m hot, then?” I took a deep breath and mastered my features into a neutral expression.

“No… I don’t… We’re just friends, remember?” I saw his jaw work and he swallowed hard, but he forced the smile to remain on his face.

“Yeah, you do… you’re just too embarrassed to admit it,” he taunted, biting his lower lip. I huffed out a breath and my head lolled to the side.

“Do you think _I’m_ hot?” I countered. I didn’t expect the wide lecherous grin to spread across his face.

“Damn straight, I do… Why do you think I make you take the rear when we hunt? Too damn distracting.”

I don’t know what he was playing at, but it worked. My cheeks were probably magenta by now and I couldn’t really get anything more out of my mouth. I tried a couple of times before giving it up and turning to look out the window as the scenery flashed by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating is always fun, isn't it? And who knew Dean could be so helpful in the kitchen?

The drive back to the Bunker was silent for the most part as a result of his little declaration until he pulled into the garage and turned to me.

“Do we start with the tree?”

“No…” I said, jumping out of the cabin and heading to the back. “I’ll start with the food. Tree after.”

“Sounds good.” I gathered up several bags and Dean grabbed the rest. “I don’t know if we have room in the freezer for this guy,” he said, holding up the 20-pound bird.

“It doesn’t go in the freezer. Sit it in a big pan on the counter. I need to thaw it for tomorrow night at the latest in order to make the meal for Friday.”

Dean banged around the kitchen looking for our roasting pan while I continued to put away the rest of the groceries. By the time I was done, Dean had finally found the roaster and sat the turkey in it before looking down at his hands.

“I’ve got bird goo all over my hands!” he groaned and used his wrist to turn on the faucet. I chuckled.

“You kill monsters… You’ve had way worse on you!”

We both laughed as Dean washed his hands before following me back out to the truck. It took a couple of minutes of fishing through the bags - mostly since I had to keep slapping Dean away from them - to finally find the base for the tree. With the box in hand, we each grabbed an end of the wrapped tree and brought it through the Bunker to the map room, placing it just under the stairs.

“I think it’ll be perfect right here,” Dean said once the set up was finished and it was mounted on the base. He tugged it a couple times to one side, then the other before standing back and staring at it, making a show of holding up his thumb to make sure it was straight. I laughed. “What? This is how the pros do it, isn’t it?” I laughed a little more before coming closer and taking a good look at it myself. “So, do we decorate it now?” he asked excitedly. When I shook my head, he started to whine.

“We can’t yet. It has to stand so all the branches fall into their final place. Otherwise, my tinsel draping will look like shit!” He smirked and you wondered for a split second what he found so funny, but the other Winchester chose that very moment to take a walk through the map room.

“What’s going on?” he asked, surprise in his voice, but he didn’t seem too mad. I took it as a good sign. 

“Did ya fall on your head again, Sammy?” Dean grunted with a smile. “It’s going to be a Christmas tree, once we get through with it!”

“Yeah, Dean… I figured that much out on my own. What I mean is… why is it in the map room?”

“Do you have a better place for it?” Dean asked, starting to get a little grouchy. Sam sighed, his shoulders sagging.

“Don’t get bitchy, Dean… I’m just curious. I mean… you’re the one who-”

“I think that’s enough, Sam. How about trying to get into the spirit instead, hm?” Sam’s eyes went wide with shock and indignation.

“I don’t have a problem with Christmas! I’m  _ happy _ we have a tree! I really am!  _ I _ wasn’t the one who kept grumbling about Y/N’s decoration run for another hour after she told us about it.”

“Shut up, bitch!” Dean grumbled.

“Bite me, jerk!”

“BOYS!” They both fell silent under my stare as I crossed my arms. “It doesn’t matter. Dean’s onboard  _ now _ and that’s all that’s important. So… Sam… for real. Do you like it here?” I asked. He stared at it for a moment or two before looking around the room.

“I mean… it’s just that we don’t really sit here much. Why not put it somewhere we hang out more? So we can enjoy it. Maybe in the library?”

“I thought about that,” I said, taking the couple steps up and looking around again. “I don’t know…”

“How about the Dean Cave?” 

I spun around and looked at Dean, unable to believe that he’d actually suggest it. 

“What? We go in there all the time to relax and watch movies. It would be nice… All the lights out with just the tree on?” Sam stared at him for a moment before composing himself and agreeing that it would make for a nice and cozy ambiance.

“Then let’s do it!” I said, coming over and grabbing the top of the tree while Dean reached in through the bottom to grab it at the base. We barely even had to say a word and the tree was in Dean’s den, sandwiched between the TV and the bar. Running the cables was a little tricky since there weren’t as many electrical outlets, but we managed and started carefully stringing the lights through the branches.

“This is going to look great!” I gushed as we stood back once the lights were up. “Now, we give that a break while I go put the rest of my stuff away.”

“And I need to get my bag, too,” he added. He started towards the garage, but I cut him off, ducking in front of him. 

“I’ll hang it on your doorknob on my way by. Why don’t you go start the burgers? I’ll come to the kitchen to keep you company while I decorate the bulbs and stockings we bought!”

“Great!” Before I could take a breath, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek, then disappeared towards the kitchen, leaving me stupefied in the doorway.

My hand came up slowly to gently rub over the spot his lips had pressed, still tingling with warmth. At some point, I managed to start moving towards the garage, but it was more or less auto-pilot because I couldn’t remember actually walking there! I reached into the back of the truck, still hanging open, and pulled out all the bags, keeping Dean’s close to the front to slip it easily onto his bedroom doorknob.

Dropping off the bag on my way through and trying not to think of the contents, I made my way to my room, dropping off my bags with the gifts and my personal items. I fished through them, gathering everything decoration-related that we needed for the tree in a couple of bags and keeping the plain ornaments and craft supplies in another. After dropping off the first bags in Dean’s den, I continued through to the kitchen.

“Hey, that smells amazing!” I groaned as I walked in, but the sight of him without his layer of plaid almost had me falling down the stairs. Trying to get control, I spread my stuff out on the small table and sat down, digging into my work. Carefully squeezing glue onto the stockings in unique font styles to pour glitter over. Using metallic paint pens to decorate the blank ornaments, keeping three aside to personalize.

“You almost done with the table? The burgers are nearly ready.” When I looked up at him, I burst into laughter, to which he pretended to frown down at his ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron. “What’s wrong?”

“I love it! Although, it should read ‘Kiss the Kook!” I teased. He seemed to ponder it for a moment before shrugging with a naughty little smirk on his face.

“I’m still getting a kiss, so what do I care?” I laughed again, but stood and started to clear the table as I shook my head. “So, am I getting a kiss or not?”

“That depends.” I tidied up the last few items and stood by the doorway, on my way to go get Sam.

“On what?”

“On whether Sam will have to pay the same price for his meal.”

The look of disgust that came over his face had me in fits of laughter as he jerkily untied the apron and flung it onto the counter.

“Thanks for ruining it for me!”

“Anytime!” And with that, I left to go bring the other Winchester into dinner.

  
  
  


*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*

  
  
  


It was such a joy to watch the boys decorating the tree with me. They both seemed so incredibly happy, their faces beaming with wide smiles and I almost just wanted to sit back and watch them be happy. Every now and then, I’d take a little step back to watch, but Dean would ask me to pass him a particular ornament and I’d be drawn back in.

“Hey… how about some music?” Dean asked at one point and I nodded, pulling out my cell phone, syncing it to the bluetooth speaker on the media stand and cueing up some classic rock. The first few notes of an AC/DC song were barely audible when Dean turned to me, his face scrunched up. “I would have thought you’d put on Christmas music!”

“Well, I’d have thought you’d protest if I did.” We both chuckled for a second as Dean reached for another ornament.

“Don’t get me wrong! I love my classic rock, but… I think this calls for a couple of Christmas tunes,” he said, unable to meet my eyes as he fidgeted with the bulb in his hands. “Ya know, just… nothing too… holy…” he said, turning and putting the decoration on the tree. I took a moment to cue a couple of faster, party-type Christmas songs and hit play. “Perfect. See? I can get behind some holiday Elvis!” he exclaimed and began to bop along to the Presley/Wynnona Judd duet.

Elvis and Wynnona changed to Brenda Lee, which changed to Bruce Springstein, followed by Chuck Berry. All the while, Sam and Dean never stopped boogying along to the songs.

“What the hell is that?” Dean blurted when T.S.O.’s  _ Christmas in Sarajevo _ began, but I just shushed him.

“You’ll like it; I’m sure.” Dean’s face clearly showed that he was less confident, but when the drums and guitar joined in with the rest of the orchestra, his eyes were wide with surprise, as did Sam’s.

“Wow! That’s different.”

“I call it  _ classical  _ rock!” I teased, stringing up the strands of tinsel, leaving perfect little loops to display the ornaments. Dean’s head was rocking in time with the pounding percussion and, when he didn’t have an ornament in his hands, he took a second to play some air drums!

“I’ve never heard Christmas music like that,” Sam said with a smile as the next song started, getting them bopping once more.

Garth Brook, Ricky Martin, Lake Street Dive and Michael Buble with Thalia filled the air as the decorating came to a close, the final decoration going on as the tempo of the music changed slightly to softer songs. Dashing over to the doorway, I killed the lights except for the tree and we all stood there for a moment, admiring our work. I stepped closer and looked up, smiling.

“It’s beautiful,” Dean muttered softly and, when I glanced towards him, I was sure he’d been staring at me, but he turned his head almost as I did and I couldn’t be sure.

“Yes, it is! I love Christmas decorations!” I gushed, crashing in one of the armchairs and staring up at the lights. Dean came around and rested his arms on the back of my chair while Sam stretched, standing up straight.

“It’s getting late,” he mumbled, glancing at his watch. “Correction: it  _ is _ late!” He chuckled and shuffled towards the door, turning at the entrance to offer his good nights before disappearing to his room. I stood up and moved towards my phone as one of my favorite songs started. I giggled and decided to wait before killing the music for the night, letting Vince Vance & The Valiants make me sway with the gentle music.

Without realizing it, my eyes had closed while I’d been swaying and I’d completely forgotten that I wasn’t alone… Until Dean’s left hand took my right and he pulled me close, swaying gently in time with me to the music, resting his head against mine and tucking our joined hands against his chest.

I wondered what he was doing. I wondered if my liking the song had betrayed my feelings for him, as the words quite simply said that I wanted a particular someone for Christmas more than I wanted Christmas itself. Mostly, I wondered why he’d decided to dance with me…

But it felt so nice being tucked against him that I couldn’t bring myself to risk ruining the moment with words. Instead, his heat seeped into my body and I relaxed into his hold, swaying with him and enjoying the tenderness of this intimate moment.

The song dwindled to a close and we stopped swaying, but Dean didn’t let go of me right away. I took one last deep breath, taking in the scent of his cologne, and lifted my head off his chest, looking up into his eyes. I didn’t even have time to make eye contact with him before his face leaned closer and he pressed his lips carefully to mine.

My eyes slipped closed as he kissed me ever so softly, barely staying there for more than a second before lifting away. It took me a couple seconds to remember to breathe before looking up at him.

“That was… unexpected,” I blurted out and Dean’s eyes lifted to the ceiling. I followed his gaze and, discreetly secured to part of the piping along the roof, saw the small sprig of mistletoe. My eyes went wide and I swung my gaze back down to his smirk. “That wasn’t me!” My face scrunched in confusion, staring at the plant before looking back down at Dean. He was studying me. “Honest, Dean! I didn’t put that up there! I wouldn’t put up mistletoe!”

His expression changed somehow, but I couldn’t quite make out the difference. His giddiness seemed to have deflated, but there was still a big smile on his face. He shrugged, reached for a small plastic crate and stood on it to pluck the plant down from the ceiling.

“Maybe Sammy’s trying to prank us,” Dean mused, shoving the leaves into his back pocket. He moved the container back into the corner and walked over to the door. “Good night, Y/N.” And with that, he was gone, leaving me standing in the middle of the room alone with my thoughts…

  
  
  


*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*

  
  
  


I spent most of Christmas Eve working. Well… mostly working… Alright, it was more like I was trying to keep busy to avoid Dean!

But I did find out that trying to avoid Dean makes me very productive!. I managed to clean my room, do laundry, wrap my two gifts, clean the kitchen - I waited until Dean had eaten to lessen the chance of running into him - and put away all my clean clothes. 

Taking a deep breath, I made my way back into the kitchen. Dean or no, I was getting started on my baking right away so I could concentrate on meal prep later this evening. If I could get the stuffings made and into the bird tonight, I would only have to put everything into the oven tomorrow, allowing me to enjoy my Christmas Day in peace, hiding in my room with my treats and Christmas movies.

“Cooking time?”

I nearly jumped a foot into the air at the sight of Dean standing in the doorway. He came closer, but stayed on the other side of the counter as I started getting out my ingredients. I nodded, but stayed pretty silent. After a couple of minutes of him watching me, I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

“Do you need help with something?” I asked as brightly as I could, putting a big smile on my face. He grinned back at me.

“I need to know why you’re avoiding me,” he said and the smile slid right off of me. He chuckled. “I knew it… Our kiss freaked you out, didn’t it?” I shook my head.

“Nah… It’s just a kiss… No biggie,” I answered, although I think I was trying to reassure myself more than him. He moved around the counter and I stepped to the opposite side, pulling out some mixing bowls.

“Then why are you flinching away from me?”

“I’m not!” I said sharply, placing the bowls on the counter. “I needed to get these out. See?” I said, stepping towards him and taking back my spot in the middle of the workspace, trying to ignore the crackle of electricity between us as I began to measure out flour.

“Alright then,” he muttered. I thought he was about to leave me alone to bake when he moved behind me instead, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. The air left me in a whoosh, but I managed to stay composed. I didn’t know what game he was playing, but I sure as hell wasn’t about to let him win. “Whatcha makin’?” he whispered in my ear.

“I’m making sugar cookies. Then… I’m making cream puffs for tomorrow night’s dessert.” I was so proud of how even my voice sounded! He hummed next to me.

“Sounds delicious. Need some help?” he asked. Swallowing down a little grin, I turned to face him, even though he was already too close. When our eyes met, I pulled my lower lip between my teeth.

“Sure… you wanna open the turkey and pull out his giblets?”

Dean jerked away from me with a groan of disgust, making me burst out laughing! His face was all scrunched up as he looked back at me. I shook my head and went back to measuring out the next ingredients, wondering how long he’d stay there when I heard the door of the fridge open and close. In my peripheral vision, I saw the turkey slide across the other countertop, sitting in it’s pan. When I looked over, Dean had a pair of scissors in his hand and he was slicing open the wrapper.

“Dean, I was teasing! I can do it myself!” I said, coming towards him, but he held his hand up.

“You were right… I’ve been slimed by worse. I’m not about to let a fucking turkey intimidate me!” With that, he spread the plastic wrapping and lifted the bird out of it, putting it in the trash and making sure not to drip turkey juices all over the place. “So, they’re inside the bird?” he checked. I nodded.

“They’re usually inside a small plastic bag inside. The rest is hollowed out.” His eyes shot to mine. “What? Did you think all his guts and everything were still in there?” He nodded. “No… just a small baggie. I need those couple of organs to make the bread stuffing.”

“Really?” he said, disgust twisting his face again, but he squashed it down. “Alright,” he said, took a deep breath and shoved his large hand up the bird’s bottom. Meanwhile, I needed to force my eyes away before the naughty thoughts bouncing around my brain made me jump him right there and then. “Gotcha!” he shouted, making me jump. He held up the bag triumphantly. “Now what?”

“You could open the bag, take them out - and be careful, because there could be some juices in the bag - and you put them into a pot with some water to start boiling.”

I forced myself to concentrate on the cookie dough while he went about getting the parts boiling for me and I smiled when he announced he’d finished his task, his voice so full of pride.

“Something else I could help with?” he asked to my surprise. I let the glob of dough drop to the cookie sheet and nodded.

“How are you at chopping?” 

“I’m a regular food processor!”

“Could you chop some onion and a couple sticks of celery? Really fine?” He nodded and went back to the fridge, pulling out the ingredients. I was about to go back to the cookies, but the fast tempoed sounds of chopping surprised me away from my task, watching him make quick work of one small onion and three sticks of celery. He looked up after the first stick and held up some of the chopped vegetable.

“Is this small enough?”

I nodded and let him continue while I put my first batch of cookies into the oven. While they baked, I peeled potatoes and got them boiling. As I finished, my timer went off and I pulled the cookies out with a grin.

“Those smell so damn good!” he gushed, leaving his spot at the sink to come closer. He tried to reach for a cookie, but I tapped his hand away. “Oh, c’mon! Don’t I get something for helping out?” he pouted. 

“They’re too hot, but it won’t be long. They cool quickly!”

The afternoon passed quickly, with Dean either doing what he could to help or standing nearby, watching me as I cooked. I fried onions, mixed in the mashed potatoes and seasoned it with thyme and savory and set that stuffing to the side. Dean chopped the giblets into tiny pieces while I cut bread into small pieces and soaked some raisins in hot water to plump them back up. That all got mixed with some celery, some stock from the giblets and a little milk. Then, it got put aside to cool as well.

“What’s next?” he asked, nibbling on another cookie. I grinned and started sorting the cranberries, tossing any that weren’t ripe enough or too mushy. After half an hour over heat with water and sugar, the cranberry sauce was done. It went into a dish and into the fridge to set for tomorrow. “Those look so good!” he gushed.

“They are. If we have any leftovers after the meal, they’re also really good warmed up and drizzled over vanilla ice cream.” His eyes narrowed, the pupils dilating as he stared me up and down.

“I can think of something better to drizzle them over,” he teased and I grinned.

“There’s the freaky Dean we know and love!” I teased back as I washed up the dishes we’d used so far. He hopped off the counter and grabbed the towel. Working together, it didn’t take long to finish everything up so I could make the puff pastries. Putting water and butter into a pot on the stove seemed to grab his attention.

“What’s that going to be?”

“It’s dessert for tomorrow… and only  _ tomorrow _ !” He feigned a look of innocence, but I shook my head and continued. “I have a recipe to make puff pastry and I got the craving for it about a week ago, so I decided to make some for Christmas. Cream and/or custard puffs.” The silence at my side worried me, but when I looked up at him, he looked like he’d gone into a trance of some kind. “Earth to Dean!”

“You know how to make  _ pastries _ , too?!” he practically bellowed. I winced away at the decibel level right in my ear before scowling at him. Within a couple of seconds, Sam appeared at the door, breathing hard.

“What’s wrong? I heard yelling!” he asked and I noticed he had his gun in his hand. I frowned at Dean, but he ignored me completely and turned to his brother, still borderline shouting. 

“Did you know she can make pastries?!” he demanded. I waited for Sam to scold his brother for screaming for nothing. Honestly, sometimes I wondered how it was possible that Dean was the oldest when Sam always seemed to be the one doing the reprimanding. When I looked up, I was stunned to see Sam staring at me with wide eyes, much like his brother’s.

“You can make pastries?” he blurted and I began to laugh. “Seriously? Like… like French-style eclairs and stuff?” I nodded my head. He holstered his gun down the back of his jeans and shuffled sheepishly from foot to foot. “Could I put in a request for my birthday?” he asked hopefully.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll tell you if I know how.”

“Well.. eclairs! I kinda love them, but Lawrence isn’t exactly known for its international cuisine options!” I grinned.

“I can make eclairs, no problem. But I don’t make traditional custard. When we eat tomorrow, you can let me know if you want my type of custard or regular whipped cream, alright?” The grin on Sam’s face was amazing, stretching from ear to ear and, for a second, I could imagine what he probably looked like as a young child before the horrors of the hunting life got to him. He made to move out of the kitchen, but paused and punched Dean in the shoulder.

“OW!”

“That’s for scream for nothing!”

“It wasn’t for nothing! You’re getting eclairs for your birthday out of it!”

“Ya still didn’t need to yell like a banshee over it!”

“Yeah, well-”

“BOYS!” They both stopped and stared at me for a second before Sam sheepishly apologized and slunk back to wherever he’d been while Dean came and sat on the counter next to me. I made the dough, piped them onto the cookie sheet and let them bake while I cleaned up. When I moved to sit at the table for the last ten minutes of baking time, Dean stared at me.

“Aren’t you making the whipped cream?” I fixed him with a stare.

“No… because if I do, I know you’ll make trips to the kitchen in the night and steal some! I’ll make both creams fresh tomorrow just before the bird comes out of the oven. That’ll make it easier to guard the fridge!”

Dean pouted for a couple of seconds before reaching for a cookie instead. Luckily my recipe made a high yield or I wouldn’t have any left for my movie fest. When the puffs were almost done, I poked a small hole in the side of each, let them cook for another 5 minutes, then removed them, letting them cool on a rack. I hopped up onto the counter, beer in hand, and looked at my creations.

“They look picture perfect!” he said, grinning at me. “You really are something else. Ya know that?” he gushed. He came to stand in front of me, resting his hands against the counter on either side of my thighs while I took a swig.

“That’s sweet. Now all that’s left is to stuff the turkey and grease and wrap it.”

His expression softened as I held his gaze for a moment longer. “After all this work, how about just pizza for tonight? We can sit in the Dean Cave with the tree on… maybe watch a movie or two?” I smiled and nodded. “Perfect. You set everything up and Sammy and I’ll go get supper.”

Just as he was about to pull away, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my cheek. Then, with one last grin, he went off to find his brother while I tried to get my heart rate back under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and, I promise, lots of delicious smut in the final chapter! FYI, if anyone is interested, these are home recipes! I'd be happy to share them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Here is my third installment of this festive piece. I promise; lots of great smut in our final chapter, #4! In the meantime, enjoy some great feels.

Stuffing and greasing the turkey wasn’t really a long task, so I decided to do it alone while the boys were gone on their pizza run. In all honesty, I was grasping at anything I could to distract myself from my thoughts.

In the last 48 hours, Dean had suddenly become so tender and touchy-feely that my whole body was aware of him at every moment he was in my vicinity. When he’d wrapped his arms around my waist earlier, it had felt so blissfully domestic that I almost melted against him. Almost! Instead, I’d armed myself with sarcasm and humor. It had seemed to dampen his mood for a moment, but it returned almost immediately. His help and attention was disconcerting to say the least and I couldn’t help but feel like I’d shown my hand at some point.

As I shoved more potato stuffing into the bird’s bottom, my mind went tripping back to the sight of Dean’s whole hand up inside the turkey and I had to squeeze my thighs together. Maybe instead of stuffing the bird, I should have taken advantage of the boys’ absence to have some private time!

Refocusing my energy, I filled both ends - the bottom with potato and the top with bread - and sewed it all closed. Once it was slathered in Crisco with some more thyme and savory sprinkled on, I wrapped the turkey up and put the whole thing into the fridge. After scrubbing off the greasy coating of shortening, I took a few minutes to whip up some dip and prepped the vegetables I’d bought, setting them all on the pretty little platter I’d found at the dollar store. It got covered with plastic wrap and put back in the fridge. Although Dean wasn’t a fan of vegetables, Sam loved my veggie dip and would appreciate the platter when munchies attacked.

Glancing around and noticing everything was done, I looked at my watch, surprised to see an hour and a half had gone by and the boys still hadn’t returned from their pizza run. Sure, it took a while to get to Smith Center - Lebanon had practically nothing to offer in the way of restaurants - but surely they should be here soon. 

I wandered around the Bunker and wound up in the Dean Cave. I plugged in the tree and the projectors we’d decided to install in each corner. Bright white snowflakes danced along the ceiling, placed specifically so they would not reflect on the television and ruin our view. I turned on my Christmas music and clicked through to the song currently on my mind. Kelly Clarkson’s voice filled the room, promising to take a chance on love this Christmas and I sighed, snuggling with a pillow in Dean’s armchair, inhaling his scent.

“Y/N?”

Once more, I jumped a foot and a half in the air at the sound of Dean’s voice at the doorway. I spun towards him and shut the music off quickly, although he’d already probably heard most of the song at the volume I’d been blasting it at. If the smirk on his face was any kind of indicator, I was completely found out.

“Sorry, didn’t hear you come in!”

“I figured.”

“... yeah… it was a little loud....” I finally managed to look up at him. “Is it here? Do you need-”

“We got it under control. We  _ can _ cut up a pizza and bring some sodas or beers.”

“Don’t forget napkins.”

“I won’t. And I’ll put some butter on your plate! You set up the movies!”

He was already disappearing down the hallway as I pushed myself up out of the chair and made to go to my bedroom when my mind caught up to what he’d said. When did he notice I took butter on my crusts? Shaking my head, I went to my room, grabbed up my laptop and returned to hook it up to the television. Once everything was connected, I got Bruce Willis on the screen and got comfortable until the boys returned.

“We got food!” Sam announced and I got up, coming over to take some of the items from his overloaded hands. 

“And I got the movie!  _ Die Hard _ good for you?” They both nodded. I grabbed a folding camping chair - something they’d bought for me when I moved in - and moved to set up between the two armchairs when Dean plucked it from my hand. “Dean-”

“Take the armchair. I’m good.” I stared at him for a moment before moving to the other armchair beside Sam. I gave him one last glance before sitting down. I just finished getting comfortable when a heavy cushion plopped onto the ground at my feet. I looked up just in time to see Dean getting down on all fours to sit on the cushion, resting his back against the front of my chair. I looked over to Sam, expecting to see the same shock I felt mirrored on his face, but he just smirked without even turning away from the movie.

After a couple of seconds, when I realized he was installed for a while, I forced myself to relax and took a bite of my food. Thanks to my hunger, I forgot about the awkwardness for a while and dug into the pizza. It was delicious and Dean had put just enough butter on my plate for my two pieces of crust. When I finished, he must have sensed it because he turned and offered to sit my plate on the floor. 

I was just relaxing when he adjusted his position since he’d finished eating, too. Sitting against my right side, he draped his left bicep across my lap and curled his hand around my calf, rubbing gently against me, all the while watching as Bruce Willis picked off the terrorists, one at a time. I looked up at Sam, who looked over at me when he sensed movement. His eyes flitted down to his brother before smiling and returning to the movie without a word.

His head lolled back against the armrest and onto his shoulder on my lap. Deciding to accept this wonderful Christmas gift, I let my hand rest on his bicep for a moment, my thumb swiping gently against the bunched muscle. Even with the sounds of guns and explosions, I could still hear as well as feel the hum of delight that reverberated through his body. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I moved my hand towards his head and let my nails scratch gently at his scalp, shivering at the silent grunt that shook through him.

“That feels wonderful!” he gasped, more a breath than actual words. I let out a little hum of amusement and combed my fingers through his hair. He cuddled further against my legs, tilting his head down to kiss my kneecap through my jeans, and I couldn’t help but giggle. He squeezed my calf, his fingertips digging into the tense muscles and I let out a little groan of my own.

“Do you two need the room?” Sam teased, standing and stretching. “Well, ya got it for a couple minutes anyways. I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back,” he said, hustling out of the room, leaving us alone for a little while.

“So, what gives, Dean?” I asked softly, a smile on my lips as he turned to look up at me. I ducked my eyes down for a second, nerves and shyness overcoming me briefly. His hand came up and tilted my face back to his. He grinned.

“I realized I really  _ am _ an idjit,” he murmured, making me chuckle for a moment. “I saw you standing in the middle of all those trees… just… enjoying the moment of beauty in an otherwise dreary world and… I want you to share them with me, those moments... I want my world to be less dreary. And having you in it is the first step.” This time, it was Dean who took a moment to glance away. “If you want me…”

I cupped my hand over his cheek and his reaction would have knocked me over if I hadn’t been seated. He nuzzled so deeply into my hand, his whole face sagging with relief at my touch. He was so visibly touch-starved that it almost broke my heart, so I leaned forward and curled my free hand on the other cheek, my thumbs brushing gently against his temples. His whole body seemed to slump into my side, his arm wrapping tighter around my legs. I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat.

“Of course, I want you, Dean…” I breathed out and he squeezed tighter. “Dean, look at me.” His eyes opened and the bright green orbs stared right into me. “I love you…” The words came out of me in a whisper, but he must have heard them, his eyes widening and glossing over.

“I love you, too…” he groaned, his throat tight and hoarse with emotion. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his forehead, staying there as we both took deep pulls of air. My hands curled around and played with a couple stray tendrils of hair while his arms wrapped around my waist. The position was awkward, but I couldn’t bring myself to let go of him and it seemed as though he was in a similar situation, his fingers dancing along the base of my spine.

“So… you two sorted out yet?”

Sam’s voice made me jump a little and temporarily release Dean, but he just tightened his grip around my waist.

“She loves me!” Dean announced with glee and I wanted to scold him, but he was so happy and proud that I couldn’t help it. I curled my hands around his face once more, pulling his attention back to me and shaking my head with a silly grin at his antics. He smiled back. “And I love her,” he added.

“Well, fuckin’ duh!” Sam said, plopping down in his chair. “Only since you both saw each other!” he groaned. Dean and my eyes flew to Sam who was howling with laughter at our twinned reaction. “Jeez… I think everyone and their uncle saw this coming a mile and a half away if Dean would just relax and Y/N sacked up!” 

“SAM!” we both cried out. Our eyes locked and all three of us burst into laughter, tears streaming down our cheeks! Dean recovered first, smiling up at me and bringing me back, Sam still letting out the occasional chuckle at the sight of us.

The movie continued without interruption except for the little kisses Dean would press to my kneecap or hand when I rested it on his shoulder. Each time, Sam would make a little sound, much to our amusement. And, each time, Dean would make sure to smack a little louder when he kissed me.

“Get a room!” Sam groaned.

“This is a room!” came Dean’s swift reply before rolling to his knees and taking my face in his hands, pressing a comically loud kiss to my lips. I giggled against it. He was about to sit back down when he stopped and kissed me softly, his fingers stroking my cheek as he did. It wasn’t long or terribly passionate, but it was so sweet that it took my breath away.

“I love you,” I mouthed, not making a sound, as he grinned and mouthed it back before he resumed his position by my side to watch the movie. 

Finally, when Bruce Willis was out of the building with his wife and the reporter properly decked by said wife, everyone stretched a little. I looked at the time as music began to blare from the television.  _ White Christmas _ was starting and I scrambled to pause the movie, but Dean held me in place.

“Hang on! What movie is that?”

“A 1950’s musical with Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney,” I said and managed to wiggle out of his grasp to hit the pause button.

“Why are you stopping it?” he asked just as Sam sat forward.

“Isn’t Crosby the one who does that Christmas duet with David Bowie?”

“You mean the  _ Little Drummer Boy/Peace on Earth _ mash-up? Yeah, that’s him.”

“So why are you stopping it?” Dean asked again. I grinned down at him.

“I’m not stopping it; I’m pausing it! I have a Christmas tradition. This movie requires a Christmas nightdress and snacks. I’m going to get changed and bring out some food.”

“Oh, food! I’m in.” I chuckled.

“Actually… if you guys want, I bought you a little something.” They eyed each other as I darted out of the den towards my bedroom, snagging up the bag at the foot of my bed and dashing back to them. I opened the bag and handed the blue penguin set to Sam and the green Christmas lights set to Dean, watching their faces spread into wide smiles.

“You’re too much, Y/N!” Sam gushed. He ripped open the packaging and held them against his body. “They  _ should  _ fit. I’ll go get changed. Thanks,” he said, wrapping his hand behind my neck and kissing the top of my head. “You’re a sweetheart!” he said before running off. I looked down at Dean who frowned at his pajamas. 

“Since when is Sam all kissy-touchy with you?” he grumbled and I laughed, straddling his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Don’t be jealous! Sam’s always been like that with me. He’s like the big brother I never had!”

“Good!” Dean growled, wrapping his hands around my hips and tugging me closer. “‘Brother’ is good. I can live with that,” he teased and I grinned.

“Of course, he  _ is _ gorgeous…”

“Aw, c’mon, Y/N!” I laughed and jumped up from his lap, moving over to the door.

“I’m going to put on my pajamas. You should do the same. I’ll bring out the snacks once I’ve changed!”

Once in my room, I made quick work of my clothes and pulled on the long nightdress I’d bought. I smiled down at it. I was just about to leave my room when I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. With a frown, I took a couple seconds to put a brush through my hair and gave my lips a light dab of balm before going to fix the snacks.

It took me about 10 minutes, but I whipped up my three platters: one of my cookies and fresh fruit, another with some crackers and cheeses and cold meats and the veggie platter I’d made earlier. I was just reaching for a six-pack of beers when hands wrapped around my waist. Unlike the last time, I relaxed immediately and curled my arms over them, leaning into the warm body behind me.

“Perfect timing!” I hummed, plucking the beer out of the fridge. “You can carry the beer and one platter and I’ll bring the other two with a couple plates.” Dean kissed the side of my neck and I hummed. “Or you could do that for a little longer…”

“Hmm… she likes me more than food. That’s a good sign,” he teased, his lips moving against your skin, making you flinch away. “Ooh, ticklish! That’s good to know!” With one last peck, he lifted himself off of me and took the six-pack from my hand. Turning around, I saw he had changed and a smile split my face.

“Those pajamas look so cute on you!” He shrugged off the comment, but the little quirk to the corner of his mouth betrayed how much my compliment meant to him.

When he turned to the counter, he studied the platters for a minute while I got plates from the cupboard. He was still choosing when I neared again, so I simply took two, leaving him the veggie platter. He pouted.

“You don’t have to eat any, Dean! I just need you to carry it for me!”

“Why waste a platter on vegetables?” he grumbled as we walked through the corridors.

“Because Sam happens to love my veggie dip. Besides, there’s cookies, fruit, cheese and crackers and pepperoni. I think there’s plenty of other options!”

“You made the dip?” he cut in, looking up at me in surprise. I nodded and he returned to studying the platter for a moment. “Well… maybe I’ll try a bite, then…” 

“Oh, my Chuck! Dean Winchester? Voluntarily eating a vegetable?!” I fake gasped, grinning up at him as I placed the two trays on the bar in the den, Dean setting down his platter and the beer beside mine. He observed the veggie tray for a couple of seconds, settling on a slice of cucumber. He dipped it in a little and brought it to his nose, sniffing it. “It’s not poison!” 

He popped it in his mouth and chewed in silence. Then, his eyes widened and he plucked up a piece of cauliflower, dipped it and popped it into his mouth. Somewhere through the mouthful of food, he managed to say the dip was good, although I could have lived without seeing the half-chewed food in his mouth! When he took his plate, he actually grabbed several more pieces of vegetable and a spoonful of dip along with his crackers, cheese and meat.

“It’s a Christmas miracle!” Sam exclaimed as he walked in and saw his brother’s plate. 

“Bitch!” Dean grumbled around a mouthful of food.

“Jerk…” Sam stepped up to the bar and spun to look at me. “You made dip?” I nodded and he proceeded to do a happy dance of sorts as he loaded up his plate. “Anything else?”

“The cookies are homemade,” I said, coming up behind him and gathering a little of everything on my own plate before setting it down. “Damn, I forgot the chips!” Neither brother had time to say a word before I scrambled to the kitchen and returned with a bag of rippled plain chips, pouring some onto my plate along with the rest. “I forget how good this dip is between making it!” I said, dipping in a chip and popping it in my mouth.

“Wait, you eat it on chips, too?” Sam reached in front of me for one chip and dipped it before popping it into his mouth. “Shit, that’s good!” 

“Hey, leave me some chips!” Dean whined from his spot on the ground. When Sam finished serving himself, I brought the bag over to Dean and held the bag to him. “Thanks. Hmm! Oh, my God!” Again… around a full mouth of food! I chuckled and put back the bag. 

“Are we good? Can I sit? Can we start the movie now?!” I teased and grabbed two bottles of beer before returning to my seat. My ass had just made contact with the cushion when Dean began to cuss.

“Shit, I forgot to grab a be-” I handed him one of the two bottles in my hand. He looked up at me. “What service!” he teased. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he said, popping the cap as I hit play on the movie.

The chessiness of the movie made Sam and Dean snicker from time to time, but I was enjoying myself too much to let them get to me. I hummed along with every song as I always did and made sure to plant them both when their eyes shone with tears at the general’s arrival to his own party! 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Sam admitted, trying to camouflage a swipe along his cheek as a scratch, but when he caught me looking, he shrugged. “Alright, it was really sweet and touching… I’ll admit it. I’m man enough to admit it!” 

“Awww…” Dean taunted, but his own eyes looked a little glazed himself. I chuckled at the two of them as I spotted what time it was. Almost as if triggered by seeing the time, my mouth stretched in with a yawn as I rolled my neck. “Getting tired?” he asked, his hand rubbing up and down my thigh. Just like that, I wasn’t tired anymore… Well.. part of me wasn’t.

“I’m getting there.” I nudged Dean out of the way and stood up, taking a moment to shake the pins and needles sensation from my legs. Sam did the same, raking a hand through his hair with a yawn of his own.

“I think I’m beat for the night. It’s already one in the morning! So… Merry Christmas and… see ya tomorrow morning.”

“Later today, you mean!” Dean chirped as Sam walked by. He grumbled in response and left, going off to his room, leaving Dean and me alone. “So… you ready for bed?” he asked, rubbing his hand up and down my calf as I stood there.

“Yeah… once I unhook all of this,” I said, pointing to the television, but he tightened his grip a little to prevent me from moving.

“Leave it hooked up. We can watch more movies tomorrow.”

“Good point.” My eyes swung around and spotted the bar. “Well, at the least, I need to get the leftover snacks back into the fridge so they don’t go bad.” With a grumble, I heard him moving behind me and he appeared at my side a couple of seconds later, popping a strawberry into his mouth before taking two trays. I grabbed the last, along with the pile of dirty plates on the floor between the armchairs and we brought everything back to the kitchen.

Dean sat contentedly on the counter, eating more pieces of fruit and a couple of cookies while I put cling wrap on the other two platters. The plates were rinsed, but sitting in the sink - I was just too tired. I came closer and reached for the platter, but Dean caught my hand, taking a strawberry in his other and pressing it teasingly to my lips. When he wasn’t expecting it, I snapped it quickly out of his fingers with my lips and laughed at the surprise on his face.

“Don’t tease me with strawberries… I love strawberries!” I said, my tongue flicking out to catch the droplet of juice that had escaped as I spoke. I felt it drizzle further down my chin and moved to swipe it with the back of my hand, but Dean took my face in his hands and began kissing along the trail, licking up the stickiness as he went.

“Delicious!” he mumbled against my skin. He kissed lower, onto my neck, sucking gently at the spot where it met my shoulders, and I whimpered, my hands gripping his knees to help me stay upright. “So…” he mumbled against my throat, still kissing all over the soft skin. “You’re off to bed now?” 

“I, um… I guess…” His lips found the spot just at the back of my ear and I gasped, moaning when he paused there to pay a bit more attention to it.

“In your room? All alone?” he asked, licking gently over the growing bruise he’d created. 

“Unless… I get a better… more comfortable invitation.” My voice was barely a whisper as he continued to nibble and suck across my neck before finding the mirror spot under my other ear.

“Is  _ my _ bed more comfortable?” he asked, pulling back to stare into my eyes. My cheeks flamed red.

“I don’t know; I’ve never been in it,” I answered gently, a knowing grin widening his lips.

“ _ Liar _ …” he whispered and my face changed shade another two or three times. “I know you’ve been in my bed when I’m gone… I can smell you.” I think my face was a couple of degrees from bursting into flames when he started kissing across my face again. “I love it.” My eyes went wide as he continued. “I get so hard… laying there, surrounded by your scent.” His teeth caught my lower lip, making me gasp, before soothing it with his tongue again. 

“Really?” I managed to squeak out around his mouth. He stopped and leaned back, breathing heavily. Without a word, he slid off the counter, his gaze never leaving mine. He took one step away from me and stretched out his hand.

“Let’s go to bed.”

And, without a second thought, I slipped my hand into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. The final chapter will be up for Christmas; I promise. My gift to you! For now, please leave me a quick review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone. And now, sit back and enjoy some Dean Winchester smut!

Despite my best intentions and efforts to act sexy and smooth as we trekked down the hall to Dean’s room, I wound up yawning three separate times on the way. When I did it again just outside his door, we both chuckled and he pulled me into his arms, holding me close and kissing the top of my head.

“I think we should just go to sleep,” he whispered into my hair. I shook my head and smiled up at him, pulling him into a deep kiss, but as we parted, he stared into my drooping eyes. He bit his lower lip for a second before shaking his head. “Nah… sleep now… Besides,” he said, kissing the side of my neck once more. “You’ll want to be fully rested.”

I chuckled at his cock-sure attitude, but he wasn’t entirely wrong. I certainly didn’t want to be falling asleep as he went down on me or as I was riding him. He led me to his bed and whipped back the covers, sitting me on one side while he darted around to the other, slipping in behind me. I barely managed to lift my legs into the bed when his arm curled around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

“Get over here,” he mumbled, burying his face in my hair and neck and inhaling deeply with a moan. “That’s it… that’s the smell that lingers after you borrow my bed.” Tightening his arm around my waist, I felt him press one last kiss to the side of my neck, but as he wished me a good night, I could feel myself slowly going under.

  
  
  


*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*

  
  
  


I blinked up, looking around and not recognizing the room I was in. Then, I felt the warmth seeping into me from the solid body pressed up tight behind me. It took a couple seconds for the events of Christmas Eve to come back to me and I smiled, but stayed still as my eyes sought the small clock I knew to be on Dean’s bedside table.

It had only been a few hours since we’d gone to sleep, but I felt refreshed and I was starting to regret not pushing through the fatigue with Dean. I wasn’t going to say anything or wake him, but I sucked in a breath when he shifted and I felt his hardness pressing into the crack of my ass through my nightie. Biting my lip, I decided to test just how deeply he was sleeping. 

Arching my back, I ground back into him. Although Dean himself didn’t move, I felt the twitch and there was a deeper rumble to his light breathing. I did it again and his arm tightened around my waist, but nothing else. Smiling to myself, I gave it up and resolved to continue this later in the morning when the hand at my waist moved up an inch or two… just enough so his thumb could flick back and forth over my hard nipple.

“Why’d you stop?” he moaned against the back of my neck. The arm that was stretched under my head curled around and began to play with the stiff point of my other breast. Meanwhile, the other hand left my breast and cupped between my thighs through my nightdress. 

“Didn’t want to wake you…” I breathed out. With a little grunt of impatience, he gathered the fabric out of the way. I smiled as his fingers began to stroke my cloth-covered mons, humming in delight.

“Sure you did… and I’m glad,” he mumbled. His fingers applied a little more pressure and a tiny whimper snuck past my lips. When they started rubbing along my lips, I could feel the fabric sticking to my skin. “Already nice and wet for me, aren’t ya?”

“Have been for a long time…”

“I hear ya…” His fingers wrapped around the thin piece of cotton and tugged it aside to finally touch me, skin to skin. I was so wet that he slid along my slit with ease, one finger eventually becoming two. After a couple passes, they slowed and played along my lips, every now and then pushing just the tiniest bit harder against my hole, almost but not quite penetrating me. “Jesus, you’re soaked!” I didn’t even get the chance to answer when he pushed the two fingers into me up to his knuckles, forcing a short shriek of surprise from my throat.

“Dean!” I whimpered, my body reacting on its own. My hips pushed against his hand, trying to get him even deeper. I rocked, searching for friction. As if he could read my mind, his thumb found its way to my clit and massaged gentle circles around it. I bit my lower lip and he stopped, making me whine his name.

“No lip biting,” he said, his clean hand coming up to cup my face. “Wanna hear all those pretty sounds.” Then, he slipped his fingers back into me, crooking the two fingers into my g-spot while his thumb returned to my clit. This time, instead of swallowing back the long moan, I vocalized it, feeling that wonderful tightening sensation.

“Hope you have… _ooh!_... a mattress protector.” Although he never stopped his ministrations, he lifted his head to look at me over my shoulder, a smile spreading across his face after a moment or two of thought.

“You’re a squirter, aren’t you?” I whimpered and nodded my head. With that, he pulled his fingers out of me. I nearly cried, but when I popped my eyes open to glare at him, I realized he was moving down the bed to position himself between my legs as he moved me by the hips onto my back. His fingers hooked around the triangle of fabric over my sex and yanked. The sound of my panties tearing made me gush and my pussy clench, but he spread my knees again. “Sorry, sweetheart… but I need a front row seat for this.” 

Once he was comfortable, he chuckled to himself as he nudged his fingers back inside of me, a third joining the party and tearing another short scream from me. I waited for his thumb to find my clit again, needing that stimulation to push me over the edge, but he never did. After about ten seconds, I was just about to ask him why he was neglecting the nerve bundle when I felt the wet suction of his mouth seal around it.

“Fuck!” I shouted, my whole body lurching. His free hand instantly wrapped around my waist, pinning me into place, forcing me to lay there and take whatever he did to me… not that I was complaining! “Shit!” While he sucked my clit into his mouth, he let his teeth graze it or flick it with the tip of his tongue. I was twisting my hands in the sheets when he started thrusting the fingers in and out of me, just a shallow push-pull, but his fingers maintained their steady massage inside, the movements making the fingers press harder and harder into the wall of my pussy.

“You taste amazing!” he groaned between mouthfuls. He redoubled his efforts, sucking harder and licking more roughly. All the while, I could hear him pulling in jagged breaths of air, gasping in between licks. The sound turned me on even more, making me whine and gasp louder. He growled and the vibrations echoed through me.

“Fuck… so close… Dean, please! Gonna cum! Fuck!” My whole body seized as my orgasm tore through me. I cried out and spasmed as he continued to suck and nibble, his fingers still massaging insistent circles inside me, wringing everything from me that he could. My head thrashed from one side to the other as he continued to kiss and tease gently, aware of my sensitivity, but not finished his task just yet. As I floated back down, I looked down my body in time to see him lift his head. His face glistened with moisture and even his hair looked a little damp. That’s when I felt the sheets under my ass and my face flushed red.

“Shit, I’m sorry…” I gasped, but he leaned down and licked at my clit, tearing a squeal of surprise from me. He looked up at me again, making a show of sucking on each of the fingers he’d had in me and moaning with pleasure.

“You’re fucking delicious!” he growled between fingers. The sight of each long, thick digit sliding back and forth through his sinful lips made my mouth water. Still sucking in deep pulls of air, I scrambled to my knees, surprising Dean, and reached for his sleeping bottoms.

“Gimme…” I panted, yanking on the bow and pulling them down his thighs, my eyes gleaming when his long, thick cock sprung free of the fabric, bumping into my cheek as it pulsed. Without sparing a second of warning, I took the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, running the tip along the underside of him, teasing the little slit.

“Fuck!” he moaned, his head falling back and his breath growing more and more shallow. He swallowed hard and looked back down at me, catching his lip between his teeth. I pulled off of him immediately with a pop, smiling when he let out a whine.

“No lip biting…” I threw back at him. His eyes narrowed and he was about to say something, but I took him back into my mouth at the exact moment, humming with delight at the sounds now pouring from his lips. A non-stop chorus of moans and grunts made me try harder, hollowing my cheeks and taking him deeper into my mouth, wrapping my hand around the part I couldn’t reach. His fingers dove into my hair, not doing anything to control my actions, but the feel of his nails along my scalp made me wetter.

“Stop!” he moaned and finally used his grip on my head to pull me off of him. I must have looked a sight, my lips swollen and glistening from my saliva and the blurts of pre-cum mixing and dribbling past my lips, but he didn’t waste a second in pulling me up to meet his lips, kissing me hard and deep and hungrily, his tongue sweeping into my mouth and growling. 

A shiver ran through my body as he gripped the hem of my nightdress and yanked it off of me before reaching for his own t-shirt and practically tearing it from his body. He walked forward on his knees, kicking off his bottoms as he went and pushing me back onto the bed, his nostrils flaring when my breasts bounced at my landing.

“Gorgeous!” he growled, falling over me, landing on his fists. I was pretty much caged under him and I could feel the droplets of cum as his cock rubbed back and forth against my upper thigh. He was so close, teasing me, when he bent his head down and sucked hard on one of my nipples, already pointed and throbbing in the cool bunker air. I gasped and threw my head back, my fingers threading through his short spikes, gasping when his teeth pinched it just this side of roughly and he pulled away, the nipple still between his teeth. I mewled and whimpered at the sting, my body arching up into him, and he let it go, my body slumping back onto the bed. Then, he caught the other and repeated his actions.

“Dean, please!” I moaned. He tongued at the reddened points as I thrashed beneath him. “Please! Need you… need _it_! Please, Dean!” His hand came up between my thighs and he slid three fingers into my dripping core, making me shout out, his thumb rubbing fast against my clit. “Dean, please! Not… not fingers! Please! Need your cock!”

His hand left me and I almost burst into tears. With my eyes closed, I missed the sight of him sliding that wet hand up and down the length of his dick until I heard him moan and my eyes popped open, going wide at the sight of him taking himself in hand. He seemed even bigger than when I’d been sucking him just minutes ago. The tip was purple and leaking and I felt my hole clench around nothing, so close when Dean had stopped. He inched forward until his thighs were flush against my back of mine. His hands curled under my knees and he lifted them up around his waist before taking himself in hand and notching himself at my entrance.

“ _Yes…_ ”

“Look at me.” His voice was barely more than a whisper and I wasn’t even aware of having closed my eyes until he spoke. Meeting his gaze, my breath left me in a _whoosh_ at the emotion on his face. Aside from the very prominent lust, the tremulous smile belied just how much this meant to him and I felt myself warm and smiled back up at him. “I love you.” I swallowed hard.

“I love you, too,” I whispered before my smile turned naughty. “Now… fuck me, Winchester! I’m getting impa- ahh!” He slid solidly into me, stretching me, his hips slamming into mine. My toes curled and I twisted my hands in the sheets, taking deep breaths as I adjusted. I looked up at him and his head was thrown back, his hands running up and down my thighs, not moving except for the heave of his chest. When his eyes came back to me, I nodded my head. 

His hips pulled back slowly and I was about to ask him to speed up when he rammed into me in one solid thrust again. My whole body jolted at the force of his pelvis ramming into me, my boobs bouncing and drawing his attention like before. He gave another pointed thrust and my pussy spasmed, not quite an orgasm, but still enough to knock the wind out of me and make Dean groan. He sped up a modicum, fixated on my chest every time he drove home. I, on the other hand, wasn’t aware of much except the delicious drag of his cock in and out of me.

“So good!” he mumbled. Every time he slipped out of him, I could feel the drag of him against my lips, could almost feel each ridge and vein along the length of his cock, and it was driving me insane. I tried to sneak my fingers between us, but he smacked my hand away, speeding a touch more. “So tight and wet!” His hands curled around my knees again and lifted them higher, changing the angle and making me see stars. “Love you so much!” he moaned. When he drove home this time, his tip caught the edge of my g-spot and I whimpered. I tried to lift my legs a little higher and he got the message, sliding his hands down to my ankles and draping them over his shoulders. “Fuck! So fuckin’ tight!” he grunted on his next thrust.

“Feels so good! Dean! Yes!”

His pace increased again and I could feel that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach. I was clenching around him and he was almost growling at the sensation. He leaned forward and kissed me, effectively folding me in half, and continued to drive into me, his speed maxing out, making me cry out with each slam of his hips against mine

“Cum for me, sweetheart!” he moaned and managed to wiggle a hand between us to get his thumb on my clit. I was so close that he barely touched it and I snapped, screaming his name as waves of pleasure crashed into me. “Fuck, yeah!” he shouted and a dim corner of my brain was vaguely aware of the wetness between our bodies as I splashed against him. I could feel my walls clamp around him like a tight, wet vice and felt the shudder run through him. He continued to pound through the tightness for three more pumps before I felt his body seize against mine. His hips snapped against me one last time, hard and as deep as he could, and his head flew back as I felt him spill into me, triggering a second level of my orgasm.

“DEAN!” Every muscle clamped down in my body and he let out another shout of my name when he couldn’t yet pull himself out of me, an intense combination of my tightness and his sensitivity. Unable to separate, my body spasmed and jerked with every little twitch of his cock in me - as much as it could folded in half with his body holding me in place - setting off tiny little aftershocks throughout my body. With each micro-orgasm, I heard Dean moan and tense up again, making me smile. I fought to catch my breath and managed to wiggle my leg off of Dean’s shoulder, letting it fall with a plop beside him, my bones and muscles little more than jelly after all that.

“Here,” he moaned, catching my other leg and setting it down a little more gently than the first. His arms trembled under him and, as he was about to move off of me, I curled my arms around his body and pulled him flush against me, my whole body relaxing even further under his warm, comforting weight. I sighed and let one hand play with the short hair at the back of his neck, now soaking wet with exertion. He hummed against my skin, pressing soft kisses to my shoulders and the side of my neck. Eventually, he rolled off of me to my right side, but was still very much draped across my body as he continued his after treatment, his right hand skimming my torso and coming to rest on my abdomen. His eyes widened for a second before I sighed.

“Pill… it’s okay.” His whole body relaxed visibly, which made me want to chuckle, until he gazed down at my stomach and gave a crooked little smile.

“Maybe next Christmas…” The thought made me smile and distracted me just enough so his hand could snake down until his fingers found my clit and he danced over it gently, relishing in my gasps. “In the meantime… how ‘bout we practice some more?” I whimpered, but shook my head, cupping his cheek in my hand. I twitched away when he got too close to the still hyper-sensitive bud before chuckling.

“Too sensitive. Nap first… Round two later,” I whispered and he nodded, reaching down for the discarded bed sheet and pulling it up over our bodies as he pulled me close, his arms wrapping around me and our legs tangling around one another. One of his hands stroked up and down the base of my spine. I was seconds away from nodding off when he pressed his lips into my hair and sighed.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he whispered, his arms giving a little squeeze.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

  
  
  


*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*AKF*

  
  
  


“You know… these would have been much more helpful if I’d unwrapped them last night,” Sam grumbled as he held up the box of noise-cancelling headphones. Dean howled with laughter while my whole face and chest changed shades of red about 4 times. I wanted the ground to swallow me up as I sat on the floor between Dean’s thighs. Instead, his hands slipped from my waist up my sides to cup my breasts. 

“So… go test them out…” Dean murmured against my neck, smiling as I gasped in response to his fingers playing with my nipples while his brother scrambled out of the room, ripping open the packaging as he went, thanking me on his way. Not that I heard or could decipher what he’d said; Dean’s hands had found their way under my nightdress and were palming my bare pussy. “So responsive,” he whispered. He slid two fingers in and I wailed, not necessarily still sensitive from this morning, but certainly feeling the pull through my inner thighs. “Gonna give me my Christmas present?” he mumbled, kissing the spot he loved so much behind my ear.

“Thought I already did…” I teased, my hand reaching blindly to where he’d set down the record he’d unwrapped. He chuckled and rubbed tighter circles inside of me, making me whimper.

“Rather have you sit on my face!” he growled, his free hand wrapping around my throat and turning my head back to kiss me, all rough and sloppy and deliciously dirty! I moaned as he pulled his fingers out of me, but I felt him laying down behind me. I turned around and watched as he grabbed a towel I hadn’t noticed before and placed it under his head. “Get up here… I’m hungry!” he snarled and I felt myself leak down my thigh.

Scrambling to turn around, I crawled up his body, slowing down to grind against his erection through his pajama bottoms. Knowing it would stain, I ground harder, grinning maniacally at his struggle to decide whether he should help me gain traction or move me higher up his body. After a couple more moments of torture, I felt his fingers snake between us and he thrust his index, middle and ring up inside me, making me cry out. Then, he tugged me forward, guiding me with his crooked fingers until my slit was hovering above his face and I could feel myself dripping onto him around his fingers.

“Such a pretty pussy. So delicious!” His fingers trembling inside of me and my orgasm took me by surprise, making me squeal and shake and I felt more liquid come trickling out of me. I was vaguely conscious of the fact that it was dripping all over Dean’s face, but when his arms curled around my waist and yanked me down onto his face, the sounds of slurping and licking filled the air and I knew he had no problem whatsoever with the situation.

“Fuck, Dean!” I shouted, his tongue making long deliberate swipes, rubbing hard over my clit before slithering down my slit to thrust up into my pussy. “Shit!” I began to rock into him and his hands left my waist to grip my ass cheeks, spreading them a little to open me up to his mouth. His tongue and lips played with my labia, nipping at the flesh before stabbing into me again. When he did, I twitched in his hands and his fingers slipped over my ass, which was shining with a thin sheen of sweat. When he managed to get a grip again, the tip of his pinky was pressed against the tight muscle of my anus.

“Oh, fuck!” I gasped. He stilled beneath me for the briefest of seconds and I could feel the tension in his body, but when I moaned and pushed my ass down against his finger, he growled beneath me and dove into eating my pussy with a renewed vigor. Now, every now and then, his tongue would slide further down my slit and he’d flick the tip over my asshole, chuckling as I cried out. The finger that had brushed over my hole slipped forward and he sank it into my pussy, slicking it well before moving back to circle the pucker, pushing gently until it squeezed past the resistance of the circle of muscles.

“Dean!” I squealed, grinding down on his face more and more, his finger starting to slip in and out of me in time with his tongue. Finally, when the thumb of his other hand flicked roughly over my clit, I came again, liquid rushing out of my hole and into Dean’s waiting mouth as I screamed out his name, unable to come back down as he continued to stimulate everything down there, prolonging the spasms of my body.

After several long moments, I mustered up the strength to lift my leg and swing off of his face, his mouth and finger finally relinquishing their hold. I stayed there on my hands and knees beside him for a minute, trying to catch my breath. I looked over at him and felt fresh desire rush through me at the sight: his face was wet and shining, his hair plastered to his head and even his t-shirt was damp around the neckline. Meanwhile, there was a blissed out look on his face and a smile stretching from ear to ear.

My gaze wandered further down his body to where I’d left the stain earlier. He was so hard, even his fleece pajama bottoms seemed snug. Crawling around to get my head down past his waist, I knelt by his side and cupped my hands over his hipbones, slipping my index fingers under the waistband of the bottoms. I smiled when I realized I couldn’t feel the elastic band of his boxers beneath. Slipping my hand inside, I found his erection immediately and hummed in delight, both at the heat of the flesh in my palm and at the strangled groan from Dean’s throat.

“Feels so good,” I whispered, sliding my hand up and down his length a couple of pumps, pausing to swipe my thumb across the tip, smearing the blob of pre-cum over his head, helping to slick up him. “Such a gorgeous cock. Fits so well in my cunt. Fills me up so good!” I murmured. When I swiped the tip once more, I was treated to a non-stop stream of groans and growls. 

“Wanna taste you so bad… but I also like the idea of making you take the walk of shame,” I whispered, leaning closer and nuzzling my cheek against his cock through his pants. “Make you walk back to your room with a cum stain on your pants…” I put his tip into my mouth and breathed my warm, damp breath onto him through the fabric, holding him in place as he twitched madly beneath me. “It’d go well with mine…” I put my mouth on him again through the fabric and his hips bucked up into the heat of my mouth. “Would you like that? The feel of the sticky fabric against your cock?” I used my free hand and pulled the pajamas down just enough to expose his thick dick to me. “Or…”

“Holy FUCK!” I swallowed down half of him and sucked hard, getting more and more turned on as he groaned and shouted under me. “Oh, fuck, Y/N! Yes! Oh, God! Yes!” Suddenly, I felt him trying to twitch away, and I pulled off of him, looking up with worry as he bit his bottom lip in concentration. “Gonna cum…” I smiled and, while his eyes were still closed, I sucked him back into my mouth, taking a little more of him. 

“Sweetheart… you gotta… I’m gonna…” With a grin, I slid a finger gently between his cheeks that I’d tongued slick during my little pause and rubbed gentle circles around the tight hole. “Shit!” I stopped sucking for a moment when his body tensed and looked up at him. “Y/N…” he said, his voice a strangled groan.

“Trust me,” I whispered. He stilled and watched as I reached my hand between my legs, sliding my fingers into my still soaked pussy. I whimpered as I pumped them in and out a couple of times, then pulled my hand away, my fingers thoroughly slicked. Watching him give a little nod, I brought the hand back down between his cheeks and pressed the wet digits to his asshole, circling and massaging and listening with delight as he gasped, eventually pushing his hips down against my fingers. Gently, I slid one into him, working in a millimeter at a time. 

“Oh, God!” he groaned when I crooked my finger to massage his prostate. When he began to squirm, I started sliding in and out of him, making sure to hit that spot on each glide. His voice grew hoarse and his movements erratic until he was thrusting down to meet my finger. When he’d relaxed enough, one finger became two and I took him back into my mouth at the same time.

“Fuck me!” he groaned, his hips rocking back and forth between pushing onto my fingers and thrusting into my mouth. Taking a deep breath, I began trembling my fingers, the tips massaging precisely against his prostate, and swallowed down as much of him as I could without choking, sucking hard. “HOLY FUCK!” His whole body convulsed as he shot into my mouth. I swallowed down some of it, but I also made sure his cock was still good and wet as I continued my internal massage and swiping my tongue along his length, letting my drool mix with his with cum. When he twitched away from my tongue, I opened my mouth, letting the liquids drizzle down his length and quickly pulled his pants back up, the fabric clinging to his wet cock instantly, a damp stain spreading.

“Mmmm… that looks nice,” I murmured, biting my lip. At that, Dean’s head shot up to stare at me, his eyes wide with wonder. He leaned up and snaked a hand around the back of my neck, tugging until I finally crawled up his body. His lips sought out mine, warm and hungry and the taste of himself of my tongue did little to dissuade him as he kissed me thoroughly until we were both gasping.

“How’d I get so lucky?” he gasped, making me smile and shrug. His hand slipped into the side pocket of his armchair and he pulled out a small box with a red satin bow, holding it out to me. I took it with trembling hands, partly from still wanting him desperately and the other part from the knowledge that this was quite clearly a jewelry box. “I love you so much, Y/N,” he whispered as I pulled the bow undone and lifted the lid to reveal a silver chain with a small heart pendant adorned with 2 small stones: one garnet and one (your birthstone). 

“It’s beautiful!” I gasped, pulling it gingerly from the box. He sat up and took it from my hands, reaching around my neck to put it on for me while I held my hair up.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N,” he said, his lips traveling all over my face leaving a tail of light kisses in the wake. I smiled, but it turned to a gasp when he began to travel down my throat.

“Merry Christmas, Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
